


Flirtations

by hopelesscharger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesscharger/pseuds/hopelesscharger
Summary: Reader is the daughter of Hades, and is the object of Harry Hook's affections, and she enjoys playing hard to get. But really, how long can you actually keep that up when Harry is such a charmer?





	Flirtations

You rolled out of bed late on a Saturday morning. It wasn't like you intended to wake up late, although you enjoyed it, but rather the seemingly perpetual cloudy state of the Isle meant that sunlight never crept in through your windows to wake you up, and it's not like you owned an alarm clock. You didn't need to. You were the daughter of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. 

They would wait on you, no matter how late you were. Or, at least, they had better.

A few minutes later you were heading downstairs, your room being above your dad's souvlaki shop. It seemed like he hadn't woken up yet, either. You were still fixing your blue hair up into a ponytail as you stepped out onto the messy streets to do your Saturday routine. First thing first was going to the market before someone else got all the good left overs. It was a painstaking process, looking through unorganized messy tables for one treasure in a pile of garbage, but that was life on the Isle, and you made the most of it.

And Harry Hook made the most of his daily opportunity to see you.

"Why, hello there," He grinned, coming up behind you as you stood inspecting a chunky black bracelet. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You see me here every Saturday, Harry," you comment, not even turning to look at him.

Rather than becoming pouty, he simply lets out one of his giggles and responds in a lilting tone. "Don't tell me you aren't happy to see me..."

"I'm not happy to see you," you reply to him, though it takes every ounce of self control not to break out into a smile and give up your facade. 

He hooks his hook onto the bracelet you're inspecting and slides it away from you to get your attention. Rolling your eyes, you turn to face him and put your hands on your hips.

Harry's grinning ear to ear, because he knows if he can at least get you to look at him, he has you hooked (pun intended) for awhile. "Why are you always so mean to me, hm?" He asks, dropping the bracelet to the ground so that he can push some loose hairs out of your face with his hook, which is nothing more than an excuse to caress your face. "I don't think I've done a single thing to warrant such treatment."

"You're quite the pest, you know that?" You commented, rolling your eyes. You take a hand and gently remove his hook from your face.

You can't give up just yet.

"You know, there's always an open spot on Uma's crew for a girl like you," Harry grins just a bit wider, unperturbed. 

And that is such a tempting offer. Ever since Mal and her gang had left the Isle, Uma's crew had risen and taken Mal's old turf in addition to their own. They were now unquestionably the most powerful gang on the Isle.

But you were perhaps just a bit more clever. 

"That's because Uma wants my territory, and you want me," You said, without missing a beat. While Harry's motivations may have been simply to spend more time with you, you knew Uma was crafty, and likely saw your turf, the territory neighboring hers, as the next piece to absorb into her little miniature empire.

"And what about it?" Harry asks, sneaking a hand around your waist. "She also sees your value, you know. You're clever, intimidating, _powerful..._ "

"And I have enough power to safely refuse her most generous offer," You retort confidently, but you're not pulling away from Harry, nor removing his hand that feels just right resting on your hip now, nor are you telling him to go away.

Harry likes the little game he's played with you for so long, but what he likes even more is that right now, he feels so close to winning. "There's that clever little wit of yours," He leans down to put a kiss on your neck. You don't respond, don't say a word, but you tilt your head a little bit and relax your neck to accommodate him.

"I'm winning."

"Only because I'm letting you," you say, arms crossed. You're careful not to show how much you're enjoying this.

"Why don't you come by the chip shop tonight?" He asks, placing a kiss on your jaw. "I'm sure Uma would be willing to negotiate the a fair price for you joining her crew," Another kiss.

You smile, just a tiny bit, but as Harry's trailed back down to peppering kisses on your neck, he can't see. "You just want an excuse to flirt with me every day."

"Never said otherwise, now, did I?"

You bite your lip, both from the sensations on your neck and in contemplation. "I'll be there at eight tonight. She'd better not keep me waiting."

Harry finally pulls away, a smile on his lips. "I absolutely cannot wait to see you there."


End file.
